


Home

by introverted_xtrovert



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Angstangstangst, Hurt/Comfort, Oh and Phrack is there, and some touching mother/daughter, bc i Live for that shiz, but happy angst, but it’s feel good hurt, but that’s not the focus, like it hurts, some amazing best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert
Summary: Phryne comes home but her household, her daughter, doesn’t know she’s alive(Gifted you Tei because she hurt me with her folklore + mfmm thread on twitter.)
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher & Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher & Jane Ross, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martinisandart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinisandart/gifts).



> i didn’t like how they didn’t address Phryne being alive and not telling her family back in Australia. And they forgot about Jane like,,,??? Anyway this is a little fix it. It’s also my first (not my last👀) MFMM fic do plz be nice 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> (I also finished this/edited it listening to Taylor Swift’s folklore and that Hurted.)

All was bliss in the house of Fisher that afternoon. Dottie was as cheery as ever, bustling about the house doing her chores with practiced ease, despite being pregnant. Mr Butler was out tending to the garden, humming a joyful tune. Dot heard Jane skip down the stairs and sit at the table ready for lunch. Dot smiled. She didn’t know where Cec and Bert was or what they were up to. It was quiet though and she wasn’t going to complain about that.

“Good afternoon, Jane.” Dot placed Jane’s lunch in front of her and poured her of glass of milk before heading back to the kitchen.

“Afternoon, Dot!”Jane beamed and took a bite of toast. “Any news?”

“Not today. Not that I’ve heard anyway. The morning newspaper is over there.” She said pointing over her shoulder.

Dorothy just about dropped the milk when an ear piercing scream erupted from the dining room. Jane. She set the milk down, barely missing the counter and it falling anyway, and rushed to Jane. 

She was curled up on the floor, sobs wracking her small body. The newspaper was laying next to her. “Jane! What’s the matter?”

Jane didn’t look up, didn’t say anything, she continued crying. Dot knelt down, with great effort, next to her and picked up the newspaper.

Dorothy gasped, her hand flew to her mouth, “No...”

There in bold, black print, words Dot never in her lifetime she thought she’d read. (It had to be a sick joke.)

“ ** LADY DETECTIVE DIES IN BIBLICAL CITY ** ”

“Dorothy? Jane? Are you ladies alright? I heard a scream and—“ Mr Butler rushed in. Dot couldn’t help the sob that erupted from her chest. She held up the newspaper for Mr Butler. 

“Heaven and stars.” Mr Butler couldn’t believe it himself. Phryne Fisher? Dead? _Impossible_. Poor girls. Poor Detective Inspector...

Dot cradled Jane close to her as they both cried their hearts out. They sat in the dining room floor until neither of them could produce any more tears. Mr Butler brought them each a glass of water. He helped Dorothy up and steadied her when she felt dizzy. Jane didn’t move.

“We must tell Hugh. And Jack. And we have to call Cec and Bert!” Dot rushed around to the telephone. Her sentences clashed together as words just poured from her lips, “And surely Mrs Stanley knows, right? She’s sure to have read the paper before us. Should i call her?” Her hands were shaking as she picked up the telephone.

“Dorothy, Dorothy, please.” Mr Butler took the phone and set it back on the receiver. He led her into the parlor. “Sit down. Breathe.”

“I—I can’t. I-“

“Dorothy. With me. In... Out. In... Out.”

Once her breathing was regulated again, he handed her a kerchief. “I will make the calls.”

“Jane?”

“I’m going back to my room.” The skip in her step from mere moments ago was lost and she dragged her feet across all the steps. “I just want to be alone.”  


~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night when Jack and Phryne arrived back in Australia. Phryne yawned as they picked up their luggage. Very late. Jack smiled at her, relief and tenderness still very much present in his heart.

“Let me drive you home, Phryne.”

“Oh, I don’t want to keep you from your own bed, Jack. I can get a taxi...”

“Nonsense.” He picked up his suitcase and one of her bags and started walking towards his car, not talking “no” for an answer. “I have to stop by the station anyway.”

“Very well, Jack.”

The ride to Phryne’s estate was quiet, but comfortably so. Jack was happy to be in her presence and Phryne was...well, Phryne was drifting off. When they arrived, jack laid his hand on her shoulder, carefully. “Miss Fisher.”

“Mm?” She sat up and blinked a few times. Home at last.

Jack unloaded her luggage and walked her to her doorstep. The hall light was on.

“Phryne, they don’t know.”

Phryne furrowed her brows, confused. “Don’t know what?”

“That you’re...you’re alive.” Jack shifted on his feet. “We were so busy, I-I didn’t even think to write. We were all upset but Ms Will—Mrs Collins...she took it hard. And of course, Jane did too.”

“Oh, I see.” Phryne sighed. She felt like she was punched in the gut. How could she forget to tell her _daughter_ and her _best friend_? “Thank you for reminding me. I didn’t even think about it...”

When Phryne entered her home, she took a deep breathe. She missed home. Jack placed her suitcase and bag at the bottom of the stairs before pulling Miss Fisher into a close in embrace. It surprised Phryne for a moment but it was most welcome. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said. (It sounded like a reminder to himself. He  _ would _ see her tomorrow. She  _ was _ here.) She smiled and nodded assuringly. He walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

From what Phryne could see, the foyer light seemed to be the only one on. No one was in the kitchen or parlor so she headed up the stairs. It was dark on the second floor as well.

Phryne stopped at Dot’s door and knocked lightly. No answer.  _ Of course. _ Phryne felt stupid. She’s married now. And pregnant. She had to be ready to pop any day now! She went to Jane’s door and took a deep breath. Her throat felt tight, and her eyes stung. When she knocked she was met with silence again. Phryne’s brows furrowed ans she opened the door carefully. Jane wasn’t there. If Dot wasn’t here, perhaps, Jane decided to stay with her. Miss Fisher hardly blamed the girl. It was a big house to be staying in on your own.

Phryne sighed and headed to her own room. She turned the knob and walked in, removing her gloves and tossing them on the table just inside. She slipped out of her shoes on her way in as well. As she was slipping out of her tights, however, she noticed someone lying in her bed. Her hand flew to her thigh where she had a knife handy. But as she walked around to the other side of the bed, she saw a familiar face and a familiar, round bump.

“Dorothy.” She sighed. And she saw someone smaller laying behind her. “Jane?”

She carefully sat on the side of the bed and traced the side of Dorothy’s face. “Dot. Dot, wake up.”

Mrs Collins furrowed her brows and blinked a few times before looking over at Miss Fisher. She gasped and sat up, moving away from the  ghost . Dorothy’s hand flew to her mouth just as quickly as tears sprung to her eyes. “Oh God!”

“Dot?” Jane stirred and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the two women.

“Dot. Dottie, it’s okay. It’s me. It’s really me. I didn’t die.” She held her hands up in a surrender kind of motion. “It’s just me Jane.”

“Miss Fisher?” She said, removing her hand from her mouth and scooting closer. “It’s really you?”

The only thing Jane seemed to be able to say was, “Mom?” Jane crawled over Dot and pulled Phryne as close to her as she could, burying her face in Phryne’s neck.   


Phryne‘s heart shattered. “I promise. I’m alright.”

“What-? But I—the newspaper...it said...” Dot couldn’t find her words either. Phryne grabbed Dot’s hand and gave it a squeeze (still holding on tight to Jane).

“Yes, I know. I am so, terribly sorry to have put you through that, truly. I was in a sticky predicament and it was all a misunderstanding.” 

Dorothy huffed. Phryne chuckled. (Jane wanted to laugh through her tears at the feel of her adoptive mother’s laugh ripple through her chest. She was alive. She was alright. She was home.) 

“Oh, Phryne!” Dorothy threw her arms around Miss Fisher’s neck and held on for dear life. Phryne felt she would topple over but she wrapped one arm around Dot and held both of her girls close. “You’re alright. You’re here. I can’t believe this. The world is so dark without you, Phryne Fisher. It was awful.”

The combination of Dot’s words and sentiments and the feel of warm tears on both of Phryne’s shoulders made her eyes sting as a wave a fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Before she knew it was happening or before she could stop herself, she started crying. “I’m so sorry Dot.” She kissed the top of Jane’s head. “I’m so sorry Jane.”

They held each other like that for, what felt like to them, hours and hours. Phryne couldn’t feel her legs nor her arms but she didn’t care. Eventually, however, they all readjusted and they all fell asleep in her bed, together.

This was home. 


End file.
